Amor de Otoño
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: bueno este es otro de mis fics espero que les guste y como no soy fanatica del Yaoi este es un Heero y Relena asi que no digan que no lo avise eh! sean honestos y diganme la verdad


Amor de Otoño  
  
Este fic es corto y haber que les parece  
  
Relena se va a tomar un descanso y decidió irse a un hotel que había en la playa Oxford (no pregunten de donde salió este nombre ni yo se)  
  
En la noche, en el hotel  
  
En recepción  
  
Recepcionista: muy bien su habitación es la #100  
  
???: gracias  
  
Recepcionista: de nada Sr. Yuy, el botones lo llevara a su habitación  
  
El botones llega  
  
???: Heero cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
  
Heero: Duo que haces aquí  
  
Duo: vaya manera de recibir a tu mejor amigo, trabajo aquí  
  
Heero: bueno vamonos a la habitación  
  
Duo: a la orden  
  
Cuando subieron al ascensor se encontraron con...  
  
Heero: Trowa  
  
Trowa: trabajo aquí  
  
Heero: que paso con el circo  
  
Trowa: no ganaba lo suficiente  
  
Duo: último piso  
  
Trowa: bueno  
  
Subieron hasta el último piso y iban por el pasillo y del cuarto 101 salen 2 personas muy conocidas para ellos....  
  
Duo: (molesto) Hilde, con quien has estado ahí Hilde: cálmate, no me creerás quien es  
  
Duo: quién?  
  
???: no es necesario míralo tu mismo  
  
Duo: Relena, yo tambien, miren quien esta aquí  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Dorothy: (saliendo) Hilde ya termine, ahora hay que esperar al huésped  
  
Duo: no hace falta ya lo traje  
  
Heero: hola!  
  
Dorothy: (asombrada) Heero  
  
Hilde: pues parece que Heero y Relena serán algo así como vecinos  
  
Duo: si  
  
Heero y Relena solo se miran  
  
Duo: bueno yo me tengo que ir  
  
Hilde: si necesitan algo llaméenos  
  
Dorothy: adiós y gócenla  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: y que haces aquí  
  
Relena: me escape de mi trabajo para descansar y tú  
  
Heero: estoy de vacaciones  
  
Relena: ya veo  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo  
  
Heero: buenas noches  
  
Relena: si, buenas noches  
  
Cada uno entra a su cuarto y se va a dormir  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
En el gimnasio 7:00 a.m.  
  
Relena: creo que los 2 pensamos lo mismo  
  
Heero: Relena...eso parece  
  
???: van a hacer ejercicio o solo vinieron a ver  
  
Los 2: Wufei!!!!!  
  
Wufei: si, a quien esperaban a Barney  
  
Los 2: no!  
  
Heero: pero que haces aquí  
  
Wufei: trabajo aquí, que no ves  
  
Relena: y que paso con tu trabajo de preventivo  
  
Wufei: quería venir a la Tierra un tiempo o que ya no puedo  
  
Heero: cálmate no lo tomes así  
  
Wufei: bueno, comencemos y que quieren hacer  
  
Relena: yo, quiero levantar pesas  
  
Los 2: (asombrados) QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Relena estas segura  
  
Relena: si, dame las mas pesadas que hayan  
  
Wufei: pero.....no creo.....que.....  
  
Relena: (algo impacienta) que me las des  
  
Wufei: no......puedo........hacer......  
  
Relena: (enojada) damelas  
  
Wufei: esta bien  
  
Relena agarro las pesas y las levanto sin ninguna dificultad  
  
Los 2: (asombrados) vaya!!!!  
  
Relena: eso no fue nada, sigamos  
  
Heero: me parece bien  
  
Wufei: bueno aquí hay varias cosas de donde escoger  
  
Para no alargar la cosa realizaron la rutina de ejercicio y luego se fueron para los cuartos  
  
Relena: bueno me iré a bañar  
  
Heero: creo que yo descansare un poco  
  
Relena: entonces nos vemos al rato  
  
Heero: supongo que si  
  
Cada uno entra a su respectivo cuarto  
  
En el cuarto de Heero  
  
Heero estaban tirado en su cama y viendo hacia el techo  
  
Heero: Relena (hace una pausa) creo que pediré servicio al cuarto  
  
Heero llama a recepción para pedir que le llevaran su desayuno al cuarto  
  
En el cuarto de Relena  
  
Relena acaba de salir de bañarse y esta con su bata de baño  
  
Relena: pediré mi desayuno para el cuarto  
  
Relena llama a recepción para pedir su comida  
  
Bueno para no aburrirlos les llevaron la comida y comieron en su cuarto cada uno muy a gusto  
  
En el cuarto de Relena 10:30 a.m.  
  
Relena: iré a conocer el hotel  
  
Relena se viste y sale del cuarto y se encuentra con Heero (que coincidencia no)  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: (asombrado) Relena  
  
Relena llevaba: Un short azul y un top negro  
  
Heero llevaba: Un jean azul y una camiseta blanca  
  
Relena: y a donde vas  
  
Heero: yo, a la piscina y tú  
  
Relena: a conocer el hotel  
  
Heero: puedo........acompañarte  
  
Relena: claro vamonos  
  
Heero: si  
  
Fueron a dar un paseo por todo el hotel y al final llegaron a las piscinas  
  
Heero: ahora que haremos  
  
Relena: podemos entrar a la piscina  
  
Heero: si suena bien  
  
Se fueron a cambiar y regresaron Relena llego antes que Heero  
  
Relena: que raro, donde esta Heero, bueno  
  
Relena se sentó en la orilla de la piscina y metió los pies al rato llego alguien y la empujo a la piscina  
  
Heero: lo siento, no puede evitarlo  
  
Relena: (finge estar molesta) Heero  
  
Heero: eres muy mala para fingir  
  
Relena: que malo  
  
Pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana en la piscina  
  
En la piscina 2:00 p.m.  
  
Relena: deberíamos ir a almorzar  
  
Heero: si tienes razón  
  
Relena: podemos comer juntos te parece  
  
Heero: claro  
  
Se fueron a los cuartos a cambiarse y después poderse ir a almorzar  
  
En el restaurante del hotel  
  
???: muy bien que desean ordenar  
  
los 2: Sally!!  
  
Sally: hola!  
  
Heero: un cóctel de conchas y un jugo de piña  
  
Relena: lonja a la plancha y un jugo de naranja  
  
Heero: que haces aquí  
  
Relena: adivinare, estas acompañando a Wufei  
  
Sally: si, su orden estará lista pronto (se va)  
  
Para no alargar la cosa les llevaron la comida y estaba deliciosa y se la pasaron muy bien  
  
Heero: y ahora que  
  
Relena: tengo una idea  
  
Relena toma a Heero de la mano y los dos se sonrojaron  
  
Relena: (apenada) vamos, te gustara  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Relena llevo a Heero al mar Heero: para que venimos aquí  
  
Relena: no te parece hermoso  
  
Heero: .....si......  
  
Relena: podemos caminar por el mar, claro si no te importa  
  
Heero: esta...bien  
  
Estuvieron toda la tarde paseando por el mar  
  
En el hotel  
  
Dorothy: Sally donde están Heero y Relena?  
  
Sally: estuvieron aquí a las 2:30 p.m.  
  
Dorothy: y son las 4:00 p.m.  
  
Trowa: pues no han subido al cuarto  
  
Duo: yo solo los vi que iban a la piscina  
  
Wufei: en la mañana fueron al gimnasio y ya no los he vuelto a ver  
  
Hilde: (llega) ya se donde están  
  
Dorothy: dónde?  
  
Hilde: en el mar  
  
Sally: como lo averiguaste  
  
Catherin: el chico de la fuente de sodas le dijo  
  
Hilde: eso si  
  
Catherin: tienes un admirador Hilde  
  
Hilde: claro que no  
  
Duo: (celoso) Hilde  
  
Hilde: cálmate solo bromeaban y te lo demostrare (lo besa)  
  
Duo: siendo así te creo  
  
Catherin: regresemos al trabajo  
  
Sally: tienes razón  
  
Dorothy: si  
  
Trowa: haber cuando regresan esos 2  
  
Wufei: a trabajar  
  
Todos regresan a trabajar y como ya era tarde en el mar  
  
Heero: ya son las 6.00 p.m.  
  
Relena: deberíamos regresar  
  
Heero: si  
  
Cuando Heero y Relena llegaron al hotel había reunión en el salón principal  
  
Heero: que esta pasando allí  
  
Relena: no lo se, vamos a ver  
  
Heero: si  
  
Fueron al salón principal y alguien estaba hablando de algo importante  
  
Heero-Relena: Quatre  
  
Quatre: solo quiero que sepan que como gerente de este hotel quiero que se sientan muy cómodos y cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca llamen al personal  
  
Todo el público aplaudió  
  
Catherin: por aquí el Sr. Winner los espera  
  
Relena: Catherin  
  
Heero: el Sr. Winner  
  
Catherin: vamos con él  
  
Heero y Relena siguieron a Catherin hasta la mesa de Quatre  
  
En la mesa Catherin: aquí están Sr. Winner  
  
Quatre: gracias, puedes irte  
  
Catherin: si (se va)  
  
Relena: bien, que desea Sr. Winner  
  
Quatre: déjate de formalidades  
  
Heero: volveré a preguntar que haces aquí  
  
Quatre: es mi hotel  
  
Heero y Relena se caen  
  
Heero: eso ya lo se  
  
Quatre: se a lo que te refieres, lo que pasa es que quería estar en la Tierra por un tiempo  
  
Relena: ya veo, con que eso era  
  
Heero: todos por lo que veo querían lo mismo  
  
Quatre: si, comamos  
  
Relena: me parece bien  
  
Los 3 comieron y la pasaron muy bien platicando y recordando  
  
Relena: bueno yo me iré a descansar y gracias Quatre  
  
Quatre: de nada  
  
Heero: yo necesito dormir, adiós  
  
Quatre: adiós  
  
Relena y Heero entraron a sus cuartos  
  
En el cuarto de Heero  
  
Heero: Relena......mañana te diré mis sentimientos  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Relena se levanta y se baña y arregla y va a buscar a Heero Relena: que extraño Heero no está  
  
Relena se va al restaurante a desayunar  
  
Heero: pensé que nunca llegarías  
  
Relena: Heero, con que aquí estabas  
  
Heero: vamos a desayunar  
  
Relena: si  
  
Se fueron a una mesa y les sirvieron el desayuno comieron y se quedaron platicando un rato y...  
  
Heero: Relena yo quería decirte algo  
  
Relena: dime Heero  
  
Heero: bueno...yo...lo...que pasa...es...que...te.........  
  
Duo: (llega e interrumpe) hola chicos  
  
Relena: hola Duo  
  
Heero: (susurra y sarcástico) genial (habla) hola  
  
Duo: como han estado  
  
Relena: bien  
  
Heero: lo mismo digo  
  
Duo: bueno yo me voy  
  
Relena: Heero...que me decías  
  
Heero: (nervioso) nada.....importante  
  
Relena: (dudosa) si tu lo dices  
  
Heero: vamos al gimnasio te parece  
  
Relena: si  
  
Heero y Relena se fueron al gimnasio  
  
Wufei: que les paso (pícaro) no me digan que pasaron ocupados anoche  
  
Heero-Relena: (sonrojados)  
  
Relena: no, lo que pasa es que fuimos a desayunar antes  
  
Heero: nos levantamos tarde y salió mejor así  
  
Wufei: bueno eso no importa ya están aquí así que comencemos  
  
Realizaron su rutina de ejercicios y cuando terminaron cada uno se va para su cuarto  
  
En el cuarto de Heero  
  
Heero: se lo tengo que decir pero cuando  
  
Tocan la puerta  
  
Heero: (abre y molesto) yo no pedí servicio al cuarto así que le pediré que se vaya  
  
Duo: vaya que genio, lo siento pero no me iré  
  
Heero: Duo...que quieres  
  
Duo: hablar contigo, ahora que estoy descansando (entra)  
  
Heero: y de que quieres hablar  
  
Duo: mas bien es, preguntarte una cosa  
  
Heero:¿que cosa?  
  
Duo: ya le dijiste  
  
Heero: de que hablas  
  
Duo: no te hagas ya sabes de que hablo  
  
Heero: la verdad no se  
  
Duo: (exaltado) que si ya le dijiste a Relena tus sentimientos  
  
Heero: no  
  
Duo se cae  
  
Duo: cuando piensas decirle, es el colmo contigo Heero: se lo diré cuando sea conveniente  
  
Duo: eso quiere decir dentro de 5 años  
  
Heero: (sarcástico) que chistoso  
  
Duo: bueno ya me voy  
  
Heero: adiós  
  
Duo: adiós (se va)  
  
En el cuarto de Relena había algo parecido  
  
Hilde: cuando le vas a decir a Heero lo que sientes por el  
  
Dorothy: esperaras que se te declare  
  
Hilde: tu se lo dirás  
  
Relena: chicas cálmense primero se lo diré cuando sea el momento correcto, no se aun si decírselo yo o esperar que él lo haga y tercero no se que hacer  
  
Dorothy: esperábamos que tu se lo dijeras  
  
Hilde: que desilusión  
  
Relena: aunque.....  
  
Dorothy: aunque que  
  
Hilde: te beso  
  
Dorothy: te le declaraste o se te declaro  
  
Hilde: ya dinos  
  
Relena: ahora intento decirme algo  
  
Dorothy: que era  
  
Relena: no lo se, Duo lo interrumpió  
  
Hilde: tenia que ser él  
  
Relena: (con gota) no es para tanto  
  
Sally: (entrando precipitadamente) chicas  
  
Dorothy: Sally no entres así  
  
Hilde: la próxima vez llama antes de entrar  
  
Sally: no hay tiempo para eso Quatre viene para acá a ver si ya ordenaron el cuarto  
  
Dorothy-Hilde: (gritan) que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hilde: tenemos que hacerlo  
  
Dorothy: Quatre nos matará, vamonos  
  
Las 2 salen corriendo del cuarto  
  
Sally-Relena: (con gota)  
  
Relena: son raras  
  
Sally: yo no se quien las manda a platicar  
  
Relena: ni yo  
  
Sally: yo me voy compermiso (se va)  
  
Llega la hora de almuerzo  
  
En el restaurante  
  
Heero: te ves muy bien  
  
Relena: gracias y tu no te quedas atrás  
  
Pasan a una mesa ordenan lo que van a comer y a los 30 minutos se los llevan  
  
Catherin: aquí esta su orden  
  
Heero: gracias  
  
Relena: Catherin!  
  
Catherin: dime Relena  
  
Relena: no sabes como les fue a las chicas con lo del cuarto  
  
Catherin: si libraron, Quatre no las descubrio Relena: que bueno!  
  
Catherin: ya me voy (se va)  
  
Comieron y cuando terminaron cada uno se fue para su cuarto  
  
En el cuarto de Heero 5:45 p.m.  
  
Heero: se lo tengo que decir ya...  
  
Heero se va y toca la puerta del cuarto de Relena  
  
Relena: (abriendo) Heero  
  
Heero: Relena..........necesito que hablemos  
  
Heero toma a Relena de la mano y se la lleva al mar  
  
En el mar  
  
Relena: y de que quieres hablar  
  
Heero: necesito decirte algo  
  
Relena: dime  
  
Heero: esto quiero decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
Relena: (algo desesperada) que es  
  
Heero: bueno....lo.....que pasa.....es que......te........  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Los 2 se van acercando sienten la respiración del otro muy cerca y unen sus labios en un tierno beso  
  
Heero: perdón......yo no......debía hacer esto  
  
Relena: claro que si  
  
Heero: no te entiendo  
  
Relena: yo siento lo mismo por ti  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Se quedan viendo el atardecer  
  
Heero: que bello atardecer  
  
Relena: si, pero es mas bello por que lo estoy viendo contigo  
  
Heero: opino lo mismo  
  
Ven el atardecer y comienza a hacer algo de frío y Heero abraza a Relena  
  
Heero: estas bien  
  
Relena. Si parece que ya va a comenzar el otoño (pone su cabeza en su hombro)  
  
Heero: eso parece (le da un beso en la frente)  
  
Desde un lugar muy cercano a donde estaban ellos  
  
Duo: muy bien chivos  
  
Hilde: Duo! No tenias que salir  
  
Relena: así que nos espiaban  
  
Heero: salgan todos ya se que están allí  
  
Trowa: no podemos pasar desapercibidos  
  
Wufei: rayos, la culpa la tiene Duo por salir antes de lo planeado  
  
Duo: (enojado) oigan, no me culpen a mi, además ya se habían declarado y eso es lo importante  
  
Sally: no se quejen al menos pudimos verlo todo  
  
Duo: si, pero yo quería ver mas  
  
Hilde: (exaltada) pero es tu culpa  
  
Catherin: ya dejen de pelear por eso  
  
Quatre: Catherin tiene razón, además todo salió bien  
  
Comienza una discusión  
  
Heero: son algo raros  
  
Relena: (con gota) hasta ahora te vas dando cuenta  
  
Los demás: (enojados) a quines les dicen raros  
  
Heero: (con gota) creo que tienes razón  
  
Después de un rato de su discusión, se calman y siguen con su conversación  
  
Heero: (molesto) y quien les dio permiso de hacerlo  
  
Duo: bueno......nosotros.......tu sabes......Hilde  
  
Hilde: ah! Yo....bueno.......nosotros....Catherin  
  
Catherin: no yo no, Dorothy  
  
Dorothy: Sally  
  
Sally: sin comentarios.....Wufei  
  
Wufei: yo no....Trowa  
  
Trowa: a mi no me veas...Quatre  
  
Quatre: yo, que me queda, lo que pasa es que queríamos saber  
  
Heero y Relena se caen  
  
Relena: que malos son  
  
Heero: (resignado) que le vamos a hacer  
  
Los demás: (risa nerviosa)  
  
Duo: (curioso y pícaro) y ahora que van a hacer  
  
Hilde: (regañándolo) Duo Maxwell  
  
Heero: bueno nosotros  
  
Relena: la verdad  
  
Los demás: si Heero-Relena: no sabemos  
  
Los demás se caen  
  
Heero-Relena: (rieron)  
  
Relena: no las debían  
  
Dorothy: en eso tienes razón  
  
Quatre: vuelvan al trabajo  
  
Catherin: hay no  
  
Duo: Quatre no seas malo  
  
Quatre: vuelvan al trabajo  
  
Trowa: no es justo  
  
Wufei: volvamos al trabajo  
  
Quatre: (enojado) he dicho que vuelvan al trabajo  
  
Sally: cálmate Quatre  
  
Hilde: esta bien regresaremos a trabajar  
  
Se fueron y solo quedaron Quatre, Heero y Relena  
  
Heero: y bien que nos quieres decir, Quatre  
  
Quatre: que me disculpen  
  
Relena: disculparte pero de que  
  
Quatre: yo fui quien organizo todo para que vinieran  
  
Los 2: (asombrados) que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: pero como  
  
Quatre: convencí al doctor J de que a Heero le diera vacaciones...  
  
Heero: ya veo, en principio se me hizo raro de que me diera el fin de semana libre  
  
Quatre: y a ti te mande una invitación gratis y puse que te la mando Milliardo cuando fui yo (hace reverencia) lo siento  
  
Relena: con que eso fue, no te disculpes al contrario deberla agradecerte esto era lo que necesitaba  
  
Heero: gracias  
  
Quatre: no fue nada y yo me voy (se va)  
  
Heero y Relena quedan solos y en un incomodo silencio  
  
Heero: Relena yo...  
  
Relena: Heero yo...  
  
Se van acercando lentamente rozan sus labios y luego se dan un beso muy apasionado  
  
Heero: te amo  
  
Relena: Heero............te amo  
  
Heero abraza a Relena y ella pone su cabeza en su hombro y se quedan viendo las estrellas que empiezan a salir  
  
Heero: este fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida  
  
Relena: así es  
  
Observaron el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas  
  
Fin  
  
Hola Soy Emi de nuevo Aquí va otro fic mío espero que les guste bueno este es un fic y estuvo algo raro pero sean honestos digan es basura o de plano y esperen voy a escribir fics de otros animes próximamente adiós y dejen reviews 


End file.
